shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Aviana
Summary Aviana was Elune's messenger , the compassionate mother of all nations the raven of Garniel, who lived in Azeroth of the mother tree, Elune had seen her before the war of old and had sent her to carry a message to the demigod Cenarius. Soon, as Aviana delivered direct messages to other demigods at the same time, her integrity and speed were well received, and in return, the demigods gave her more power to help her complete her mission better and faster. In the end, Aviana herself became something like them-- a demigod. Description Appearance Her hair is made of feathers with a crown. There are necklaces around the neck, feet like claws and more prominently, intense eyes. Clothing and Gear She wear the underwear and underpants, same material as under armour. Aviana's feather are one of her most important weapons, like wings, it allows her to fly and move. Even to defend against the enemy's attack. Possession The clothing and gear are part of her possession, her greatest wealth is that she has a treasure, which she had found in the forest. Personality Aviana is the bird half-gods. So her speed is fast and she is agile and responsive. It matches her main function. Voice Her voice was harsh and unpleasant, maybe it had something to do with her being an eagle. Powers or Talents Messaging and fighting in the air is her talent. She can flash and teleportation. Look with all eyes and hear with all ears. She also can tear an enemy to pieces with her claws. Relationship Pets She has a Yan beast as a pet. Friends She has two important friends, one is called Ryoma, the other is called Sophia. They often go to school together and learn new skills together. Lovers Her lover is Kuhn, only with him can she play the most powerful and unique skill. Rivals Her arch- rivals is Lan Longda. The rival stops her from passing on information and always wants her vita. History When the night elves found the well of eternity and settled nearby, Aviana became a night elf, a member of the race who studied the magical power of using the well's water. However, queen Azshara built her own temple and gathered a larged number of attendant's who greedily absorbed the magic of the well of eternity. Aviana soon relized the terrible effects of the abuse of magic, so she returned to Elune. During the wars of ancient times, Aviana sometimes took on the role of a mortal race, guiding humans or night elves who were pursued by doomguards to save their lives. Most of the time, however, she circled high in the sky, providing Cenarius with information about the burning legion. Ronin witnessed the fall of Aviana, the doomguard found active in the forefront of Aviana, a large number of demons focused on attacking the messenger of the demigod, the doomguard spear finally pierced the body of Aviana, blood spilled all over the earth, contact with the blood of Aviana burning legion demons have fallen. But Ronin did not know that, although the mother tree Ganir gradually withered, but Aviana survived, she flew across the battlefield again, the boar god Agamagam alone against the four demons army, when it crashed to the ground is still the death of many doomsday guard; Ursula and Ursok, brothers of ursog, were assassinated by a demon stalker. The news that Malone had fought side by side with the dryad and fallen on his own was timely delivered to Cenarius and eventually flew to the land where the moon god lived. Ryoma is famous as a tennis prince in the school. One day, Aviana and Sophia went to watch Ryoma's tennis match. After talked with him, they found they have same invests and they became friends. Category:ALL Category:Character Page